The Uzumaki Family
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the most beloved and friendly hokage that everyone feel comfortable to be around with...But it can't be said the same thing for his family! A emotionless sociopathic wife, stabbing-happy psycho children and many creepy family members! The people of Konohagakure kept questioning everything but at least their hokage is happy with his dark family.


**I present you one of the latest story, Uzumaki Family! An Naruto x Addams Family crossover fanfic with few elements/characters from different crossover!**

**I'm going to add about four stories or so right now because my laptop is acting weird right now with few flicks, it's kinda old I think…And there's a little money-relating thing but I'm not sure if it's a issue or not since I must overlook/forget something...So I'm adding some stories just in case.**

**There's a crossover fanfic that I really want to do for a while so…Here!**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Addams Family and anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet The Uzumaki Family**

* * *

"Konohamaru-sensei, what is our first mission?" Metal Lee bounced on his heels excitingly as he walked with his new team, "If I failed to complete our first mission, I will run around the Konoha five times on my hands! If I failed this then I'll climb the Mount Hokage with my teeth only! If I…"

"Metal, calm down." Chocho huffed annoyingly with fists on her hip.

"What kind of mission is it?" Sarada pushed her glasses up.

"Um…" Konohamaru scratched his head nervously as he looked at his fresh-minted genin team, "It's…Um…Babysit mission."

"…We are going to babysitting?" The plump girl looked up to her sensei strangely, "Really? That's our first mission, really?!"

"Hai, really." The jonin nodded with a small cough, "You three will watch after boss' twins while he is going out on a date with his wife."

"…Boss?" Sarada blinked at him, "Who…Wait, the only person I know you call boss is…Hokage-sama?" Her eyes widened as her sensei give her a nervous nod, "…No!" Her body starts to tremble to her teammates' confusion, "No, no, no! Why in the world do you take this mission?!"

"It was the only D mission left on the board." Konohamaru muttered, "But it's not this bad. You three are going to watch the twin for two or three hours."

"Us three?" Chocho raised her eyebrow, "You're not gonna stick around?"

"N-No, I have…" The jonin sweated bullets, "Um…Another mission to do…Oh, we're here!" They immediately stop in front of a three-story house with huge yard…A spooky dark house with cemetery-like yard and bunch of dead trees, two out of three genin swear they hear a eerie music out of nowhere. "BOSS, THE BABYSITTERS ARE HERE!" Konohamaru jabbed his finger onto the doorbell then thrust the paper into Sarada's hands before he flee as if the devil was at his heels, "GOTTA GO! SEE YOU IN FEW HOURS! GOOD LUCK!"

"H-H-Hey, wait!" Sarada hollered at her fleeing sensei with betrayed look.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Chocho stared at her best friend oddly before she cup her chin, "Say…I've never meet or seen Naruto-sama's family, what do they…"

"Hello, are you the babysitters we ask for?" The genins jump up at a emotionless voice behind them and they turn around to see a petite woman with dirty garden trowel. She have a very pale skin as if she haven't been out in sun for a very long time, long dark black hair with long twin braids that reach her upper torso, black eyes, black lips and dark eyeshadow. She wear a black tight minidress with a white collar, black stockings socks and black mary-jane shoes with high heel. "Oh?" The woman gaze at Sarada with blank expression, "Hello, little Sarada, it is good to see you again."

"Y-Y-You too, W-W-Wednesday-sama." The Uchiha fidgeted with her glasses before she turn to her teammates as she attempt to keep her trembling body still, "M-Metal, Chocho, that is Naruto-sama's wife, W-Wednesday Uzumaki.

"Um, hiya?" The chubby genin raised her hand up with a blink.

"HELLO!" Metal saluted, "Are you doing some gardening?"

"…Gardening?" Wednesday calmly glance at her dirty trowel for a moment before she look back at him, "…Ah yes, you can say that." She turn around then walk toward the house, "Come."

"Where were you at?" Chocho looked around at the yard, feeling a little creepied out at the sight. She don't know why her hokage and his family chose to live in a creepy place like that. "I don't see you before you show up…" She gestured at the red dirt on Wednesday's trowel, "And where's the red soil?"

"That is cat's blood, not soil." The petite woman stabbed the trowel into a wooden post near the door before she enter the house with the genin in tow.

"…Wait, what?" The chubby girl blinked owlishly, "Cat's…?" She glanced at her best friend, "She's joking, right?"

"Nope, it's how she is…" Sarada deadpanned as if she have get used to it but her body won't stop trembling before she look up to Wednesday, "Um, Wednesday-sama, where is Naruto-sama…A-And the twins?"

"In the living room." Wednesday replied before she looks over her shoulder at the Uchiha heiress, "And Sarada, please drop the honorific and call us aunt and uncle. After all, we are your godparents."

"…I-I still don't understand why my mom make you my godmother instead of Ino…" The glasses-wearing girl gulped under her breath so the petite woman don't hear her and the group walk into a living room to see Naruto playing with two little girls with stuffed animals, the odd thing about the toys is that they have no heads, before he notice them.

"Hey, hon!" Naruto grinned widely at his wife then turn his head to the genin, "Hi, Sarada, Chocho, Metal." He get up as he stretch his body out with few pops, "What bring you guys here?"

"They are here to watch after the girls." The petite woman answered with a gesture.

"Oh, the babysitters?" The blonde snapped his fingers before he look at the genin with a headscratch, "But where's your sensei, Konohamaru?"

"He ran away after dropping us off here." Sarada replied.

"…Ah, I see he still don't get over his trauma of you, hon." He smirked to his wife with laughter.

"He is such a wuss." Wednesday said flatly, "All I did was just strapped him to the electric chair and subject him to thousands volt several times."

"And there's this one time you tried to cut his head off with brand-new ax I got you for Christmas." Naruto rubbed his chin with a hum.

"Yes, that was very disappointing." The petite woman sighed with blank expression, "I wish Pugsley was here at this time." She shrugged her shoulders, "Ah, well, at least he's coming this year with the family."

"…Sarada, is she sociopath?" Chocho whispered to her with widened eyes.

"Yes, she's also sadist." Sarada pushed her glasses up as her head dip down, "How they end up together, I don't know…"

"Uzumaki-sama, would you two kindly introduce us to your youthful twin?" Metal saluted to the married couple.

"Sure, Thick-brows junior." Naruto chuckled before he gesture to the twin, whom were clinging on their father's legs. "That is Alma and Sachiko." Both girls appear to be five years old and they both have long black hair, covering most of their faces, and wear red dress. Alma has a pale skin and yellow eyes. Sachiko has a slightly pale skin and black eyes.

"Father, mother, do you have to go…" Sachiko said timidly, yet sounds so flat at same time.

"Are they our playthings?" Alma said with eerie tone.

"Don't worry, Sachiko, we'll be back in no time." The smiling blonde ruffled Sachiko's hair up.

"And, Alma, yes, you can play with them." Wednesday pat her oldest twin's head, "But don't try to fray them down to bone."

"But I still can cut them with Mr. Stabby?" The yellow-eyed girl pull a rusty bloody knife out of nowhere, holding it up to her mother.

"Only a little if you manage to catch them." The petite woman nod.

"No fair, Alma, I want to use Mr. Stabby too." The black-eyed girl turns to her twin with pout.

"We'll take turns, sis." Alma said emotionlessly.

"Yay!" Sachiko cheered with flat tone, "I wanna poke their eyes out first!"

"We'll be going now." Naruto smiled at the gaping genin brightly as if his daughters were talking about tea party, "We'll be at Golden Dragon restaurant, give us a call if something come up." He stick his arm out to his wife, "Here, hon."

"Thank you, my dear." Wednesday wrap her arms around his arm before she look down at their twin, "Be good, my hellspawns, and don't maim your godsister and her friends too much."

"Yes, mommy." The twin said in unison.

"Bye, guys." The grinning hokage led his wife out of the house, leaving the genin behind with his daughters.

"…Please tell me they're joking…" Chocho muttered with glossed-over eyes.

"No…" Sarada took a deep breath before she run out of the living room and up the stairs, "AND RUN!"

"Eh?!" The chubby girl whip her head around at her fleeing best friend.

"Who want to play with Mr. Stabby first?" Both twin singsong together as they held hands, "Who will Mr. Stabby play with first?"

"…METAL, YOU GO FIRST!" Chocho pushed the only male genin toward the twin before she flee for her life.

"H-H-H-Huh?!" Metal glanced between his fleeing teammate and the twin, "Um…C-C-Can we play a different game instead?" A knife thrust into his leg warmer with a loud sound, "…Good thing I decide to wear my leg weights today." Alma stab his weight over and over and poor genin don't know what to do in this situation.

"My turn!" Sachiko suddenly climb up his back with Mr. Stabby, her expression become manic.

"NO, NO, NO, IT'S NOT YOUTHFUL TO POKE SOMEONE'S EYES OUT!" The green-cladded genin screamed as he tried to pry the knife out of Sachiko's hands, "NO! NO! BAD GIRL! BAD GIRL!"

* * *

"Konohamaru, why are you praying over your sake?" Moegi asked her friend curiously, they were in a bar.

"I'm praying for my genin team's safety because they are babysitting boss's twin." Konohamaru said with closed eyes, shivering and stifle a sob. "O-Out of all women in the world, why do he have to marry this psycho?"

"…Oh, I hope your team make it out in one piece." The orange-haired woman patted her best friend's back with a pity, "…Say, do you know how he first met her?"

"I don't know the details but from what I know, they first met on his mission." Konohamaru hummed thoughtfully, "Escort mission, it was to show her family around the five great nations and few small nations."

"I see." Moegi nodded while listening to him over drinks.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of UF! Love it? Hate it?**

**That is just a short chapter since it's just a little introduction to Uzumaki family and few little changes in Naruto-verse. You also have seen grown up version of Wednesday and that they have twin daughters, who clearly take after their mother.**

**For these who don't know the twin, Alma is from F.E.A.R. and Sachiko is from Corpse Party.**

**What family moments will we see from Uzumaki Family? How did Naruto end up with Wednesday? Will Konohamaru get over his trauma? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into fireplace to boil Wednesday's giant cauldron.**


End file.
